


Zip

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [84]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instant Karma for Wes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip

Something zipped past his head, close enough that his hair moved in the breeze. Hobbie sighed, but didn’t look up from his holonovel. “Wes? If you don’t stop that I will have my revenge.”

“Whatever Hobbie.” He steered the small flying toy near to his friend again, “You’d have to catch me first and you know that would never happen.”

Hobbie growled as the toy brushed closer to his shoulder on the next pass. “No, I don’t think chasing you would be necessary. After your last trip to the hall I prepared myself.” He moved the datapad to his other hand and reached between the couch cushions, pulling a small water pistol out and shooting it at Wes before he could react.

Wes dropped his controller and yelped.


End file.
